


Lessons

by enthusio



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny talks about the very special memories she made with her father as a child.</p><p>Referenced Molly/various Weasley boys and Harry/Lily Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

It was Mum’s idea, of course. Dad would never have agreed if she hadn’t insisted. He almost didn’t even with her insisting. He said it was a barbaric custom that should have died out centuries ago. I didn’t know what I believed at the time, but I know I definitely don’t believe it now.

It’s comforting, knowing that all of my special “firsts” were with someone who has always wanted what’s best for me. Someone who cares for me so much that he slept in the sitting room for a month because he was convinced that listening to Mum would hurt me. I’m sure he would have slept there forever if I hadn’t told him I wanted to try.

Even then it took almost a week to convince him. He was sure Mum had manipulated me into it. They shouted at each other for hours because Mum had promised not to tell me anything unless he agreed. And she hadn’t told me, not intentionally. I’d gotten up for a drink of water one night and heard them talking. I didn’t understand what they were talking about, not right away. I had to owl Bill and sneak a few books out of Percy’s room and I still only had a shadowy idea of what Mum was asking Dad to do.

I trusted Mum though, and Bill who told me that it was a normal thing for purebloods and even a few halfbloods. Mum had taught almost all the boys (Charlie hadn’t wanted to) and now it was time for Dad to teach me. Bill said Dad really should have started earlier because I was almost ten and soon it wouldn’t be safe. I guess Mum had been trying to talk him into it for longer than I noticed.

Dad finally believed that it was my idea to try after I showed him Bill’s letters. He looked a little angry at first, then sad. Then he told me that we would start in the morning so we were both well rested.

I was so excited I had a hard time sleeping. I tossed and turned, imagining what the lessons might be like. Bill hadn’t been very descriptive and Percy’s books were hard to read. I don’t know when I fell asleep, only that when I woke up it was to Dad kissing me like a fairy tale princess.

That was all we did for a long time. Dad would sit me on his lap and we would hug and kiss. It felt strange at first, but nice. When Dad would nibble on my lip or slip his tongue into my mouth it made my tummy all fluttery. When he kissed my neck the flutters started feeling like flips. The first time we kissed while laying in my bed I decided kissing was the best thing in the world.

I wasn’t wrong, exactly, but I wasn’t right either.

We had been kissing for weeks when I first noticed something between my legs when I sat on Dad’s lap. I didn’t really know what it was yet, but I knew that it felt really nice when I rubbed against it. I started sitting in Dad’s lap any chance I got. I even sat on his lap at dinner, though at first he tried to push me away. Mum said it was ok though, she even started putting my plate next to Dad’s when she set the table. After that he let me as long as I let us both finish our food before I started wiggling to find the nice place on his lap.

I was surprised when the nice feeling turned bad. Dad was kissing me and I was rubbing against the nice spot, but then it started feeling like something was missing and made me want to cry. Dad noticed when I stopped kissing him and started whimpering. He told me it was time to start our next set of lessons. I didn’t want to stop rubbing because it felt good underneath the bad, but he took me off his lap and put me in bed.

I know what my dad looks like naked now, but I don’t remember what it was like the first time I saw him. I just remember pressing my hands between my legs and trying to make the good feeling better. Then I was naked and dad was naked and we were laying on the bed and something was rubbing against my private parts and everything felt like bubbling potions look. The good feeling was the best it had ever been and something warm and wet was on my tummy and then I was sleepy and happy like the night before Christmas when you’re full of hot cocoa.

I guess I really did fall asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up in the morning. Dad had taken the day off work. We spent the day in the garden raking up the last of the autumn leaves. I talked about the letters Fred and George and Percy had sent me from Hogwarts (and called Ron names for not sending me a single one). Dad explained about the differences between boys and girls and how babies are made. He put up privacy and warming charms and showed me how to make myself feel good. When the leaves were all piled up we went inside and shared a warm bath where he showed me how to make him feel good.

That night he enlarged my bed so we could both sleep in it.

Bill was visiting the week Dad first showed me what boys and girls could do to each other with their mouths. I had gone into Mum’s room to ask where my blue dress was and seen her kneeling in front of Bill with his boy parts in her mouth. They scolded me for not knocking then told me to go talk to Dad. Dad scolded me for not calling things by their proper names before explaining what they were doing. I think he noticed that he had made me cross because he laid me down on the couch and showed me how good it felt.

Every time I thought something was the best feeling ever it turned out I was wrong. The next time Dad showed me something brilliant was before the boys came home for summer. He had been sleeping in my bed every night since Christmas and every night before I fell asleep he put his mouth between my legs. In early summer he started pressing his fingers inside me. At first it ached a little, then it felt funny. Then it started feeling good. Really good. I wanted it all the time.

Mum finally convinced Dad to buy me a special toy for young witches. It looked like a smaller version of Dad’s ~~boy parts~~ penis until he applied the special charm. Then it went invisible and tuned to my magic. Any time I wanted Dad’s fingers inside me and he was busy or at work the toy would slide between my legs. I started learning how to rock against it so it felt the best. It grew a little every day until it was the same size as Dad. I loved it. I still didn’t really know why it felt so good, but I knew that I never wanted it to stop. By the time the boys came home I had it inside me any time I wasn’t riding a broom (Mum said it was too dangerous).

None of the boys seemed to find it strange that I was always rocking with my toy or that Dad slept in my room now. When I asked Ron why he blushed and said he had homework. Fred and George just laughed. Percy was the one who explained that there were toys for young wizards too and all of them had done almost the same thing when they first got theirs. He said it was normal and Dad would show me something better when I was ready. Then he told me to get out of his room because he needed his privacy.

For my birthday Dad took me on a special trip. We went to the seaside, just the two of us. I had him all to myself for a whole weekend. I wanted to spend the entire holiday in our room, but Dad insisted we enjoy being somewhere new. He even took the charm off my toy and made me leave it behind. He bought me a bathing suit and pretty dress (new!) which made me a little less upset. So did spending the day splashing about. When it got dark we went to a proper restaurant with table linens and Dad let me try a sip of wine. It was wonderful, like being a real grown up.

I thought that after a day of playing in the sea I’d be tired, but when we arrived back in our room all I could think about was Dad. His lips and tongue and fingers and especially the part of him I’d recently started calling his cock. I hadn’t understood when Percy told me Dad would show me something better than my toy, but I was beginning to. By now the toy was an exact match for Dad’s cock and I wanted to know what the real thing felt like.

Dad seemed to know what I was thinking. As soon as he’d warded the door he pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me. He pulled off my dress and slipped my knickers down, kissing everywhere he could reach as he went. By the time he started taking off his own clothes I was whimpering and touching myself to make the good feeling come faster.

Dad didn’t let me do that for long though. He spelled off his clothes when he saw where my hands had gone then pressed my hands back down to the mattress. I was going to complain, but before I could he was suckling on my clit and slipping his fingers inside my cunt.

I will always love the way my dad’s mouth feels between my legs. He knows just what makes me feel like I’m going to fall apart. That night was even better than usual. He licked and sucked and thrust his fingers until I had my fingers tangled in his hair and my legs locked around his neck. Then he kept going. And going. And going. By the time he stopped I had screamed myself hoarse and my body felt like it would never move again. I was so sensitive between my legs that he only had to graze his finger over my clit and my cunt would pulse and throb.

That was when he positioned himself over me. I was starting to drift off to sleep when I felt something new and yet familiar between my legs. It ever so gently brushed over my clit before slipping inside my throbbing cunt. I moaned quietly, wanting more but not having the energy to say so. Dad kept inching inside. I could barely feel him move except when my cunt would flutter around his cock. When he was finally fully inside me I was nearly asleep. I think I may have actually fallen asleep while he began to thrust slowly and gently so that I only felt the tiniest waves of pleasure.

I came wide awake with a gasp when he slammed himself inside me. Suddenly I was aware of his weight over me and his cock inside of me. I could feel how my cunt grasped his cock every time he pulled out and how he forced me wide open every time he pushed back in. I felt how warm it was between my legs and how much I liked it when Dad’s cock was shoved as far inside me as it could go. Before I realised what I was doing I was whimpering and begging for him to go faster and harder. I liked the gentle way he entered my body for the first time, but I _loved_ the new feelings I had when he was rough.

It didn’t take long before I learnt what the good feeling was like while Dad was pushing his cock inside of me. My toy had always slipped out while my cunt contracted around it, but Dad kept thrusting the entire way through. Later I would learn that the way he groaned and slowed down meant that he was cumming. At the time I was too busy being surprised by how different and better everything felt.

When we woke up in the morning Dad agreed that we could spend the rest of the holiday in the room. I learned that calling Dad “daddy” made him thrust even harder. I also learned that while I loved it when my daddy fucked me hard and fast and rough, it could be nice when he was slow and gentle and loving too. We fucked and made love and everything in between almost without stopping until it was time for us to leave. Then on the way home Daddy showed me how to fuck on a train without alerting any muggles.

That was years ago now. Daddy and I stopped having sex the summer before my third year. I had started growing up and didn’t need my Daddy as much anymore. He seemed a little sad, but he said he understood. The boys had told Mum the same thing at different points as they got older. Bill took the longest, but Dad said that was because he was the first so he was a little spoilt.

Those memories are the best I have from growing up. It brought Daddy and me closer together. Feeling his cock inside of me as I fell asleep was the only thing that kept me from having nightmares the summer after my first year. It’s a special bond, between a father and his daughter. I can’t imagine not giving my daughter the same gift.

Do you understand, Harry? I want Lily to have the best childhood we can give her. I don’t want her to miss the years of sharing with her Daddy that I did. She’s turning eight tomorrow. Please tell me you’ll agree to start her lessons.


End file.
